Baby?
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Tony gets a surprise visit from someone he never expected, but can Gibbs help get through the tough times? Will Gibbs admit what he feels? Tony/Gibbs Slash towards end.
1. Baby?

_Hello everyone! Enjoy your time reading my new story! I hope you like it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Do not own anything. ENJOY_

 **NCIS**

Tony scrambled to get ready and leave his apartment to get ready for work. He grabbed his keys and shut off the lights, and put his shoes on hurriedly. He was already twenty minutes late to work when he his phone rang. Tony groaned and answered it.

"Dinozzo."

"Dinozzo where the hell are you! We've got a case!" Gibbs yelled at the other end of the phone. Tony winced a little sighed.

"I'm sorry boss, I'm working on leaving." Tony said and opened the door, pausing. "Uh boss?"

"What!" Gibbs shouted.

"Uhm, be there soon." Tony said and he hung up. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he bent down. On the ground sat a car seat with a car insert, a diaper bag, a stroller and a bag of toys. There was a note on the car seat along with an envelope. He picked up the note and looked at the baby girl sitting in the car seat, smiling. "Hey there little one." Tony said softly and the baby giggled, kicking her feet. He read the note to himself.

 _Dear Tony,_

 _This is Kelli Marie Dinozzo. She is your child. Inside the envelope is all her information, birth certificate, DNA test, everything. She is only seven months old. Her mother has been killed in an accident. Her mother was one of your flings on a drunken stupor. Her name was Brittany Fri. She told me to bring Kelli to you._

 _-Unknown._

"Damn." Tony whispered. He picked up the bag of toys and put it in his apartment. He set up the stroller and put Kelli in it with her diaper bag and car insert in the bottom. Tony smiled a little at Kelli and then took a good look at her. Kelli had deep blue eyes but had brown hair and looked a lot like Tony. "Well, this will be interesting, huh Kelli?" He said softly and tickled her foot, making Kelli giggle. Tony strolled to the elevator and went to his car as quickly as possible. Once he got to his car, he put the insert in with the help of a woman that was just getting into her car as well, her children in the back. He put Kelli's things in the back and drove off quickly towards work, but then realized they have a case. Tony sighed and pulled out his phone, putting it through the bluetooth in his car and called Gibbs. He answered on the first ring.

"Dinozzo you better have a damn good reason for being late! Meet us back at NCIS." Gibbs said and before Tony could say anything, Gibbs hung up. Tony sighed and drove to NCIS.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs sat at his desk, pissed off about this new case and with Tony being late. McGee sat at his desk working on leads for the case. The case was a marine sergeant who had acid poured down his throat, with his hands and feet bound. Next to the marine sergeant was his daughter, who was 21, a bar tender at a local bar with the same injuries. Ziva was gone, at the bar that the petty officer's daughter worked for. Gibbs ran his hands down his face in frustration. The elevator bell dinged and Gibbs looked at Tony shocked. He was carrying a baby who was crying loudly, with the stroller in front of him. Tony was bouncing the baby and stopped the stroller in front of the filing cabinet next to his desk.

"Tony what..?" McGee said looking at him. Gibbs glared at McGee and he turned back to his work. Gibbs got up and looked at Tony, who was trying to calm the baby.

"Let me see her." Gibbs said and Tony sighed and handed over Kelli. Gibbs took her and bounced her lightly. "Make a bottle." He said motioning to the bottle and the formula in the half open diaper bag. Tony nodded and went to go make the bottle, heading to the break room. Gibbs checked Kelli's diaper, seeing it wasn't damp or full. Tony came back shaking the bottle and Kelli kicked her feet seeing the bottle, whimpering slightly.

"Is my baby girl hungry?" Tony asked in a baby voice and Gibbs took the bottle, putting it to Kelli's mouth and feeding her. She took the bottle quickly and sucked on the bottle. Tony smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Dinozzo who's baby is this?" Gibbs asked and Tony sighed. He grabbed the note out of his pocket and held it in front of Gibbs and he read it. His eyes widened slightly and Tony frowned a little, nodding. "She's yours? Are you sure?" Gibbs asked and McGee looked up.

"The baby is yours?" McGee said shocked.

"Yeah McGee." Tony said softly. Kelli kicked her feet and looked at Tony while drinking her bottle. Gibbs looked down to her and smiled a little.

"She looks just like you Dinozzo. Except the eyes. She must have her mother's eyes." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"I remember Brittany. We actually were together for a few weeks but then she left me for another guy." Tony said sadly. Gibbs nodded.

"We're talking after work about everything. Have McGee read you in." Gibbs said and walked off with Kelli in his arms.

"Uh boss, can I have Kelli back?" Tony asked and Gibbs looked down and sighed. Kelli finished her bottle and pushed it away. Gibbs gave Tony the bottle.

"Focus on the case, I'll take care of Kelli." Gibbs said sadly. Tony nodded and Gibbs walked off towards the elevator to go see Ducky. He held Kelli over his shoulder, burping her softly. The elevator doors opened to autopsy and he walked off the elevator, chuckling when Kelli burped loudly. "Just like daddy huh?" He said and looked into Kelli's eyes. He sighed softly, remembering his own daughter and wife.

"Jethro, who is this little one?" Ducky asked, smiling at Gibbs as he held Kelli on his hip, playing with her lip. She giggled at Ducky.

"This is Kelli Marie Dinozzo." Gibbs said softly, not looking away from Kelli. Kelli smiled and giggled.

"Dinozzo? As in our Anthony Dinozzo?" Ducky asked and Gibbs nodded. "Well then." Ducky said and Gibbs smiled a little.

"She looks just like Tony, except the eyes." Gibbs said and sighed softly. Kelli chewed on her fingers and looked around the room. "So, what do we got Duck?" He asked walking closer to the autopsy table. Ducky nodded and smiled.

"Well, so far the cause of death is the swallowing of acid. As for what acid, I have sent samples to Abby with Mr. Palmer." Ducky said and Gibbs nodded. "That's all I have for now I'm afraid." Ducky said and he walked over to Gibbs, who played a little with Kelli's belly, tickling her a little. Kelli giggled. "I shall get my chance to hold you later darling." Ducky said to Kelli who smiled a toothless smile. Gibbs chuckled softly.

"Thanks Duck. Let's go to Abby's Kelli." Gibbs said softly and Ducky nodded. Gibbs walked out of autopsy and Gibbs pulled Kelli up higher on his hip and getting on the elevator. He went to Abby's lab, and smiled when Kelli yawned a little. Gibbs started to sway side to side, holding Kelli over his shoulder and humming softly. The elevator doors opened and he slowly walked into Abby's lab, thankfully the music was quiet. Abby was bouncing around and saw Gibbs, shrieking. Gibbs put a finger to his lip to tell her to be quiet. Abby nodded as she heard Kelli snore softly. "Any results Abs?" Gibbs whispered and Abby shook her head, but held out her arms towards the baby. Gibbs sighed and carefully handed the baby over. Abby smiled and slowly put the baby over her shoulder, swaying side to side.

"What's her name?" Abby whispered.

"Kelli Marie Dinozzo." Gibbs said, watching Kelli.

"Dinozzo, like Tony?" Abby asked and Gibbs nodded. "He has a kid?!" Abby freaked out and Kelli whimpered. Abby bit her lip and swayed side to side. She mouthed 'sorry' to Gibbs.

"Apparently." Gibbs whispered. Kelli started to snore again and Abby sighed, smiling. "Call me when you have something okay?" Gibbs whispered, taking Kelli back gently. Abby pouted and nodded.

"I wanna see her later!" Abby said and Gibbs chuckled softly, leaving to go back to the bullpen. Kelli snored slightly louder, snuggling into Gibbs' neck and gently taking the collar of Gibbs' shirt in her hand. Gibbs smiled and kissed her shoulder softly. Gibbs walked into the bullpen, Tony and McGee working on the case and Ziva still wasn't back yet. Gibbs gently placed Kelli into her car seat, smiling as she stayed asleep and covered her in a blanket. Tony smiled and went back to work.

"She's just like you." Gibbs said sitting at his desk and reading through his email and occasionally glancing over to Kelli and Tony. The elevator opened and Ziva walked in. She stopped seeing the baby stroller and shook her head.

"Not going to ask." She said and put her things down. "The owner said that sergeant Franklin's daughter, Hannah, had three people who disliked her. One was a coworker, and two were regulars at the bar. They disliked her because she always kicked them out, the two were always violent. The coworker however, disliked her because she got the better tips and better hours. The coworker's name was Gerald Donas." Ziva paused and Gibbs nodded.

"I'll background check Donas." Tony said and looked to his computer screen, typing and searching.

"What about the regulars?" Gibbs asked, standing up from his desk and walking towards Ziva.

"One was William Janner and the other was Tyler Janner, they are brothers. Both have been at the bar almost every night since about 3 months ago. Most nights it's a few beers, others being completely intoxicated." Ziva said and Gibbs nodded. "I'll work on the background of the Janner boys." Ziva said and sat at her desk. Gibbs turned to McGee and he put up the picture of Sergeant Franklin and his daughter Hannah. Kelli started to whimper and Tony turned towards Kelli, gently rocking the stroller back and forth, continuing to work on the case. Gibbs smiled at Tony.

"Alright, so Sergeant Franklin, 45 years old, retired from the marine corps and worked at an office building for a computer company. He was married but his wife died just last year from stage four stomach cancer. He has no problems at work according to his boss. Hannah however as we know does. Hannah has been working at the bar for about a year, she has a LPN license but has not worked in the medical field. Hannah was also working on a degree during the day to continue in the medical field by getting a degree as a surgeon." McGee rambled. Gibbs nodded.

"Alright let's talk to the coworker and the Janner brothers." Gibbs said. "Dinozzos, you're with me. McGee pick up where Tony left off." Gibbs said and McGee nodded. Tony grabbed everything for him and baby Kelli and followed Gibbs to the elevator and outside.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs knocked on the Donas' door and waited. Tony held Kelli in his arms, playing with her and shaking a rattle he found in her diaper bag, which he held in his other arm. William Janner had a solid alibi for the night of the murder, out of state on business for work but Tyler Janner was not home. Donas finally opened the door, giving a small smile.

"Hi can I help you?" Donas asked and Gibbs and Tony nodded. They held up their badges.

"NCIS. We're investigating the death of a marine sergeant and his daughter." Tony said and Kelli shook her rattle.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions." Gibbs asked and Donas nodded.

"Sure, come in." Donas said and moved to the side as Gibbs and Tony walked into the living room. It was clean and neat, almost too neat. "Anything to drink?" Donas asked

"No thanks." Gibbs said. Kelli started to fuss and Tony nodded.

"Can I just get some water for a bottle?" Tony asked and Donas nodded. "Boss can you hold Kelli?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. Tony gave Kelli to Gibbs and went into the kitchen with Donas to fill her bottle. A minute later both men came back out as Tony shook the bottle. Tony put his arms out to take Kelli and Gibbs gave her back so Tony could feed her for the first time. Kelli took the bottle and drank from it.

"So why am I being questioned?" Donas asked after sitting across from the two men.

"The victims were Hannah Franklin and her father." Gibbs said and Donas nodded.

"As much as I was jealous with her hours and tips, I wouldn't kill her, and I didn't even know her father." Donas said. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and paced around the room while Tony rocked and fed Kelli.

"Alright. Where were you between 4:00 and 6:00 this morning?" Gibbs asked with no emotion.

"I was sleeping. I got home from the bar at 3:00 this morning and fell asleep around 3:30. You can ask the owner when I left and my husband when I fell asleep. He comes home around 6:00 tonight." Donas said confidently. Gibbs nodded.

"Alright we will. Name of your husband and number to call?" Tony asked and Donas grabbed a pad of paper and pen to write the information down. He handed the information to Gibbs and stood up.

"Anything else?" Donas asked softly. Tony and Gibbs stood up, Tony slightly unbalanced from feeding Kelli.

"No that's all for now. Thank you." Gibbs said. Tony tried to grab the diaper bag but failed miserably and sighed. Gibbs chuckled and took Kelli from him, tilting the bottle the right way and feeding her then grabbed the bag. Donas smiled a little.

"My husband, Michael and I both want to have one of our own some day." Donas said and Tony chuckled.

"Oh I just found out today that she was mine." Tony said and Donas looked at him weirdly. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Tony get the door." Gibbs ordered and Tony nodded.

"On it boss." Tony said as he went to the door and opened it. Donas waved good bye as they left the house and get into the car.

 _Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More to come soon!_

 _XOXO,  
Your Irish Friend_


	2. Lets Talk

_Hello everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been so busy. Updates will be slow so bare with me. Between work and home, it's tough. Love you guys! Keep reviewing and reading! Here comes chapter two._

Gibbs walked into the living room, handing Tony a plate of food and sitting down with two beers in his hand. Tony shook his head and shook the water bottle he had in his hand. Kelli sat on the floor, playing with a few toys Tony brought from home. She played quietly.

"So what's the story with Kelli, Tony?" Gibbs asked with a mouthful of Chinese food in his mouth. Tony shrugged, swallowing his bite of food.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean she's my daughter. My own flesh and blood boss. I can't abandon her." Tony said sadly. Gibbs nodded. "It's going to be hell because of the new case and her, but I think I need to take leave for a few months boss. I gotta take care of Kelli... Which, by the way, I think I might change her name.." Tony said the last part quietly. Gibbs turned to look at him and slapped him on the back of the head; his usual Gibbs slap. Tony winced and nodded. "Right, don't change her name." Tony mumbled.

"Why would you want to?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I know it must be kind of hard...I mean with Shannon and Kelly." Tony said hesitantly.

"Why does that matter?" Gibbs said putting his food down and turning fully towards Tony. Kelli giggled softly and shook her rattle, holding her blanket. Tony looked at Kelli and smiled.

"Well, I don't know..." Tony mumbled. He put his plate down and got up, grabbing Kelli from the floor. Kelli giggled as Tony tossed her lightly into the air. "Gibbs, I'm gonna need help. I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to parenting. Nothing." Tony walked back over to the couch and sat down, holding Kelli and rocking her lightly back to forth, picking up a bottle from the bag next to the couch and grabbing the formula. As he was about to stand Gibbs put a hand on his knee. Tony turned towards Gibbs.

"Let me get it." Gibbs said, holding his hand out for the formula and bottle. Gibbs walked into the kitchen and started to make the bottle, drifting in his thoughts. _Dammit marine, watch your movements! He doesn't feel the same way. Stop it. Don't offer your help you idiot!_ The microwave beeped and Gibbs grabbed the bottle and walked into the living room again, smiling as Tony played peek a boo with Kelli. _Kelly used to love that game when she was a baby. Dammit stop, before you make yourself emotional!_ Gibbs gave the bottle to Tony and sat back down on the couch. Tony turned towards Gibbs, sitting crossed-legged on the couch and rocking Kelli back and forth as she ate her bottle.

"I'm gonna need baby food right? Shouldn't she be eating that stuff by now? What about a crib or something? Clothes? Gibbs I have to go to the store to get these things soon." Tony worried. Gibbs chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, baby food, cribs, clothes. Lots more stuff." Gibbs chuckled. He smiled. _Kelly always got the best._ Gibbs sighed and stood up, starting to pick up the toys.

"Gibbs, you don't have to, I can get it as soon as Kelli here is done." Tony protested. He looked down to Kelli who finished a quart of her bottle and smiled as her eyes started to close. Gibbs waved him off and Tony groaned. "Boss." Gibbs threw a blanket at Tony.

"Just feed Kelli, I got this." Gibbs said, throwing the toys back into the bag they came in. Tony sighed and shook his head. Kelli stopped sucking on the bottle so Tony took it away and started to burp her and rock side to side, covering her in the blanket. Gibbs looked over to them and smiled.

"You seem really calm about all this boss." Tony mumbled. Gibbs chuckled and got up slowly, grabbed the dinner items and went into the kitchen, taking care of things. Gibbs sighed softly, thinking to himself. _You're not gonna do it. Don't do it dammit!_

"Hey Dinozzos. Stay here tonight."Gibbs called out. _You fucker,_ his brain said.

"You sure boss?" Tony said, standing in the threshold of the kitchen, swaying side to side with Kelli over his shoulder. Gibbs turned at the sound of his voice and nodded, not trusting his voice. Tony looked confident, sexy, just standing there, holding the baby. Tony smiled his million watt smile and Gibbs smiled a little. He cleared his throat and walked towards Tony and into the living room.

"You guys can sleep in the guest room. Kelli can sleep in her car seat or on the bed, but careful of rolling." Gibbs said and turned towards Tony. Tony bit his lip and Gibbs bit his, holding back a small moan.

"I think I'd rather her sleep in the car seat. Thanks boss, so much." Tony said. Gibbs held his hands out for Kelli and Tony passed her off to Gibbs, leaving the house to grab her car seat. Gibbs swayed side to side, holding her close and humming the song that his own daughter Kelly had loved. The sound of the door opening and closing again made him smile and then turn, seeing Tony with going upstairs to the guest room. Gibbs followed slowly, trying not to wake the snoring Kelli. Once upstairs, he walked into the bedroom and cleared his throat.

"She's out like a light. Should only get up twice or three times tonight Dinozzo." Gibbs handed Kelli over to Tony who sighed and nodded. He gently placed her in the car seat, then sat on the bed.

"I'm gonna need so many help tips." Tony gave a short laugh and rubbed his hands down his face. Gibbs sat next to him and slapped his back lightly.

"Parenting isn't easy." Gibbs said, wetting his all of a sudden dry lips. "I remember when Kelly was this age. Shannon and I were exhausted. Kelly was a collicky baby. She got up five to six times a night. If your Kelli is anything like you, she'll get up maybe twice." Gibbs chuckled and Tony smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"She'll just want a bottle right?" Tony asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"Diaper change probably too." Gibbs shrugged. Tony groaned.

"I don't even know how to do that!" Tony half shouted and leaned back on the bed. Kelli started to fuss and kick her legs. "See look, you said something and now she needs it!" Tony laughed. "I'll grab her diaper bag from downstairs, can you check her?" Gibbs nodded. Tony ran downstairs and Gibbs went over to the car seat, picking up Kelli and laying her on the bed.

"Hey now, Kelli." Gibbs said soothingly. Gibbs unbuttoned the onesie she was wearing and chuckled. "Daddy's gotta change a diaper, and he don't know how!" Gibbs said in a baby-like voice, tickling her belly and smiling. Kelli giggled and patted her belly. Tony came back into the room and crossed his arms.

"Plotting against me are you?" Tony asked and Gibbs rolled his eyes, motioning to the bag. Tony handed the bag over and Gibbs grabbed the diaper and wipes out of the bag. Tony sat on the bed by Kelli's head, smiling and making funny faces at the giggling baby.

"Pay attention Dinozzo, I'm not showing you again." Gibbs ordered and Tony sat up straight watching Gibbs. "First you check if it's a pissy diaper or a shitty one and pull the straps on the diaper." Gibbs pulled the straps and Tony nodded. It was just a wet diaper, so Gibbs pulled it out from under Kelli. "She's just wet so you take a wipe, wipe her down and lift her legs up to put the new one on." Gibbs said and grabbed both Kelli's legs gently after wiping, lifting her up and put the new diaper underneath her. "You've really never done this before Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked looking up to Tony and putting Kelli's legs down.

"No, never had to. Didn't have siblings or close baby relatives." Tony shrugged and looked down to Kelli. He tickled her belly and smiled at her giggles. Gibbs sighed quietly, watching Tony. _God, he's just...NO STOP IT RIGHT NOW MARINE!_ Gibbs shook his head and sighed.

"Alright. Next, you pull the front up over her hips, and pull the sticky tabs on the bottom piece. When you pull these tabs over her sides-" Gibbs pulled the tabs and placed them on the front piece of the diaper. "Don't put them too loose or too tight. I put a finger between the tab and the diaper, this way it's not too tight." Gibbs pulled the other tab over and buttoned her onesie. He picked her up and rocked her side to side. "There. Not so hard." Gibbs said and rocked her. Tony nodded and held his hands out.

"I can take her and put her to bed Gibbs." Tony said, yawning.

"Get some sleep. I can put her to bed but you have to get her when she wakes." Gibbs said and Tony sighed.

"Boss." Tony said and held his hands up, reaching for Kelli. Gibbs sighed and handed Kelli over, who giggled and snuggled into Tony's neck, closing her eyes.

"I'll be down in the basement." Gibbs said and quickly left the room. He walked down to the basement quickly, and turned to the pile of wood sitting on his bench. "Dammit marine get yourself together!" He mumbled and pounded the wood bench. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the bench, staring at the wood. _You need to get yourself together. Dinozzo can't know you love him...Love..._ Gibbs blinked for a moment. Did he love Tony? Ever since Tony came to work for him he knew there was something more. He never thought it would get to this point. Dinozzo was the straight skirt chaser, his new-found beautiful daughter was proof of that. _You're just a battered old marine who is bisexual and wants the one person you can't have!_ He thought. _Why can't you go for someone else dammit!_ Gibbs thought. "Because I wouldn't want anyone else to be with." Gibbs admitted defeated. He sighed and leaned against the bench.

 _Well, there you have our second chapter. Much shorter than the first one, but this is what fit for the second chapter. Enjoy guys!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	3. Kiss

_Hello everyone! Here comes chapter three! Once again, I'm sorry the updates are slower, I am trying to find time :) Enjoy chapter three! This chapter is a three days ahead of the second chapter._

Tony woke up with a jolt, hearing a screaming. He jumped up out of bed and looked down, seeing Kelli and sighed. Tony leaned down to grab Kelli from the car seat and checked her diaper, but it was dry. Kelli started to scream and Tony felt her forehead but she wasn't running a fever.

"C'mon Kelli, what's wrong?" Tony mumbled sleepily. He bounced her lightly on his hip and grabbed a bottle, put formula in it and started his way downstairs. Kelli kicked her feet and continued to cry and Tony watched as her bottom lip quivered."Shh Kelli it's okay." He soothed. He put some water in the bottle, warmed it in the microwave like Gibbs had showed him before and shook the bottle. Tony put the bottle to her lip and sighed as she calmed down immediately, sucking on the bottle's nipple. He leaned against the counter and smiled softly down at Kelli, who continued to feed from her bottle.

Tony sighed softly and leaned back. _I don't know what I would do without Gibbs' help_ he thought. Gibbs had helped him a lot the past few days. It was nice to be able have the help. Gibbs was a really good parent to Kelli, and Kelli had become to love Gibbs deeply. He holds her with such gentle hands, and plays with her with any chance he can get. Tony snorted softly and smiled. _Let's play Gibbs_ he thought, then paused. _Wait, did I just think what I think I just thought?_ Tony bit his lip and looked down to Kelli.

"Kelli, I think my feelings of Gibbs are changing." Tony said softly. Kelli pushed the bottle away, only finishing half of it so Tony put the bottle in the fridge. He put Kelli over his shoulder and started to burp her, the way Gibbs had shown him. Tony smiled and an image of Gibbs playing with Kelli in the grass was running through his mind.

"Hey." Gibbs said softly, leaning on the door frame with just sweatpants on and his bare feet crossed.

"Hey, I hope we didn't wake you up Gibbs." Tony bit his lip again. Gibbs looked good shirtless, his body looking more towards the age of 25-30 not 55-60.

"Don't worry about it." Gibbs waved him off and moved towards the coffee pot. He started the prescooped coffee and leaned against the counter, giving a small smile and crossing his arms. "It's around time I get up anyways." He mumbled and Tony looked to the clock, seeing it said 0500 hours.

"Wow, didn't realize it was that early." Tony smiled and Kelli made herself known by burping a little and snuggling into Tony's neck. Tony chuckled quietly and rubbed her back.

"Why don't you go shopping today?" Gibbs asked quietly, pouring himself a coffee and handing another cup towards Tony along with the creamer. Tony nodded his appreciation.

"I should. It's Saturday and it's nice that the case closed last night." Tony added and Gibbs shrugged, sipping his coffee. As soon as Gibbs turned towards the living room, Tony watched him walk into the living room. His hips swayed slightly, back and forth and his ass was just perfect. _Damn. Why haven't I noticed that?_ Tony thought. Sure, Tony knew Gibbs was attractive, the ex-wives and the past girlfriends were evidence of that. One thing Tony didn't know was if Gibbs would even think of being with men, especially with Tony.

"Ya coming?" Gibbs asked, breaking Tony from his thoughts. Tony grabbed his cup and walked into the living room with Kelli snoring softly on his shoulder. Gibbs was sitting on the couch and Tony took a seat next to him, slightly closer than he normally would have. Gibbs didn't move any farther so that was a good sign. Tony put his coffee down on the table and carefully pulled Kelli off of his shoulder, laying her gently on his chest, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"I can't believe she's mine. These past few days have been crazy, with the case closing up. I still can't believe Donas' husband was the culprit. Headline: 'Jealous husband kills family he was jealous of.'" Tony chuckled. Gibbs smiled a little and nodded. "I can't thank you enough Gibbs for helping me out and letting me stay her the past couple days. I think I've got the hand of this and we can go back to my apartment tonight."

"I don't mind. You staying that is." Gibbs added, with a twinge of hope in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Tony. Tony smirked.

"Aw boss, you're going soft on me!" Tony smiled brightly and turned himself towards Gibbs carefully, trying not to wake Kelli. Gibbs rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "It's alright, honestly. We'll probably go shopping and head to my apartment." Tony said softly, looking to Kelli and kissed her head again. Gibbs smiled a little and put his cup down.

"You're really good with her ya know." Gibbs said, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees and letting his hands rub down his face. He curled his toes and looked at Tony, who was already looking at him.

"Thanks..." Tony said softly, smiling and rubbing Kelli's back. "Would you mind going with me? I know shopping's not your thing but-"

"Sure." Gibbs interrupted. Tony looked at him shocked.

"Really?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. Tony smiled and got closer to Gibbs, giving him a one-armed hug. Gibbs turned and gave Tony and Kelli and better hug, bringing him close. "You feeling okay? Since when do you give hugs Gibbs?" Tony teased and Gibbs smacked the back of his head. Kelli jerked away and yawned a little.

"Shit. Sorry baby girl." Gibbs mumbled to Kelli and gently rubbed her back. It was now 0545. Kelli squirmed and held out an arm to Gibbs and giggled a little.

"Someone wants bossman." Tony smiled and handed her over to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and took Kelli, putting her on his lap and bouncing her.

"Where's Kelli?" Gibbs closed his eyes and smiled. "Where is she?" Kelli giggled and poked Gibbs' cheek, making him open his eyes and laugh a little. "There she is!" He continued to play peek-a-boo with Kelli and the smiling and laughter grew. Tony smiled and watched Gibbs play with his daughter. _I wonder if he was like this with his daughter Kelly_ Tony thought. Tony smiled brightly at the two, watching Gibbs smile and laugh. _God that smile is wonderful. That laugh._ Tony thought. He stopped himself and shook his head. _You can't be thinking this way! He's your boss!_ Tony sighed. Gibbs looked over to him and bit his lip. "Hey, you okay Tony?" Gibbs asked, making Kelli look towards her dad as well. Kelli squirmed and Gibbs sat her on his lap. She poked Tony's cheek and played with his lip.

"Immm mka." Tony slurred, trying to speak past Kelli's enjoyment of playing with his lip. He chuckled and tickled her belly. Kelli laughed and brought her hands to her belly, trying to stop Tony from tickling her. Tony smiled and kissed her nose. "I'm just tired I guess." Tony said clearly and Gibbs nodded.

"Kids will do that to you." Gibbs smiled. Kelli squirmed and Tony put her down, letting her crawl around the room. "She's a good baby. Smart." Gibbs added and smiled a little.

"It sucks...I missed the first 7 months of her life, didn't even know about her Gibbs" Tony said sadly. Gibbs squeezed Tony's shoulder.

"It could be worse you know." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. Kelli crawled to Gibbs and patted his feet, playing with his toes. "Hey there." Gibbs picked her up and lifted her in the air, swaying her back and forth. She giggled and kicked her feet, reaching for Gibbs. She gurgled and drool came from her mouth, dropping onto Gibbs' cheek. Tony laughed and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You go Kelli!" Tony cheered and Kelli laughed, kicking and squirming and Gibbs brought her to his lap and wiped away the drool from both of their faces.

"At least it wasn't puke." Gibbs laughed. He silently remembered his own daughter Kelly, fondly remembering when she would drool like Tony's Kelli, always laughing when it landed on Gibbs. Tony smiled. Tony moved closer to Gibbs so their hips touched. Kelli reached out for Tony who grabbed her and smiled, hugging her close. Kelli snuggled into Tony's neck and closed her eyes, yawning. Gibbs smiled and turned to look at Tony. Tony turned towards him at the same time and accidentally, their lips met. Both men pulled back and both men had their cheeks reddening. Kelli snuggled closer to Tony played with the collar of his shirt.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry." Tony said quickly, even though his heart was racing.

"No I apologize." Gibbs said right after and got up. "I'm gonna go shower and get dressed, then we can go." Gibbs said and quickly went to the stairs, going up them and going to the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned against it, feeling his lips and sighing softly. _How could you do that! He probably thinks you're an idiot! Watch clear marine!_ Gibbs scolded himself in his thoughts. He quickly got in the shower and got ready to go.

 **NCIS**

Tony and Gibbs had walked around the mall with Kelli in her stroller awkwardly. Neither had said anything to each other during the car ride to the mall nor in any of the stores they had stopped in. Tony and Gibbs picked out plenty of clothes for Kelli and plenty of toys, bringing things out to the car so they plenty of room. They were heading home, Gibbs in the back with Kelli this time so Tony could drive. Gibbs played peek-a-boo with Kelli and other little games. Tony looked back occasionally and smiled slightly, taking in the sight of Gibbs playing with his daughter. Everything had surprisingly fit in Tony's car, including the crib and swing.

"We're gonna have to talk about what happened." Tony said softly, slowing down for the red light ahead. Gibbs sighed quietly and nodded.

"Yeah we do." He said, giving Kelli the rattle in her diaper bag and smiled as she shook it and smiled. "What can I say?" Gibbs said softly.

"How do feel about it?" Tony asked lightly. In a way, he had hoped maybe Gibbs was okay with it. His feelings for Gibbs had become intense over the past few days and he kind of hoped maybe there might be something for them to try.

"I don't know." Gibbs said, turning so he was sitting straight forward. Tony turned to the left, making a straight way to Gibbs' house. "I..." Gibbs paused.

"You liked it." Tony said, glancing in the rear view mirror and then back to the road. Gibbs' cheeks reddened and he bowed his head, watching the newly interesting floor. "You did." Tony smiled and slowed down, pulling into Gibbs' driveway. Kelli giggled and threw her rattle to the floor.

"Did you?" Gibbs asked quietly and Tony got out of the car. Gibbs sighed and nodded. _No he did not._ Gibbs thought. The next thing he knew, his door was opened and he was pulled into Tony's arms, and smiled. Tony kissed Gibbs' lips roughly, wrapping his hand around the nape of his neck. Gibbs moaned and grabbed Tony's hips, pulling the younger man on his body. Tony moaned and pulled away from Gibbs, looking into his eyes and smiling seeing that his pupils are blown with desire.

"Damn." Tony mumbled.

"Yeah." Gibbs said, running a shaky hand through his hair. Kelli squealed and squirmed in her seat. Tony chuckled and pulled Gibbs out of the car and closed his door. Gibbs smiled and readjusted his pants, following Tony to Kelli's side of the car.

"Let's start grabbing stuff and bringing it in" Tony smiled softly and Gibbs nodded, going to the back of the car and waiting for the trunk to be popped open. Once it was popped, Tony helped grab as much as he could and Gibbs grabbed as much as he could. Both men in silence brought the items in and Gibbs went back out to the car to grab the crib and swing. Gibbs set up the swing after shutting the door behind him. "Gibbs?" Tony said softly, making Gibbs turn to look at Tony, still trying to put the swing together. Tony bounced Kelli and checked her diaper.

"What's up?" Gibbs said, turning back to the seat, smiling a little. Tony laid Kelli on the couch and worked on changing her.

"What are your feelings for me?" Tony asked hesitantly. Gibbs bit his lip and put the last piece on for the swing. Tony finished changing Kelli and redressed her. Kelli yawned and Gibbs smiled, taking her and putting her in the swing, turning on the vibration sensation and the timed swing, with the music playing. Kelli fell asleep almost immediately. Tony and Gibbs both sat on the couch, facing each other. Gibbs brought Tony close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I've wanted this awhile." Gibbs said softly. Tony nodded in understanding. Tony turned to face Gibbs again and smiled a little. Gibbs pulled Tony close and kissed him passionately, wrapping one arm around his waist and one around his back, his hand resting at the nape of his neck. Tony moaned softly, straddling Gibbs' hips and wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck. Tony gently bit Gibbs' lip and slowly pushed his tongue into his mouth. Gibbs moaned, gently grinding his hips upward and pulling away slowly. "God..." He whispered. He kissed Tony again, this time not as passionately, but still full of desire. Tony slowly pulled away and smiled.

"Wow." Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs on the cheek. Gibbs smiled and hugged Tony close, smiling and looked over to Kelli.

"Yeah. Wow." Gibbs smiled.

 _Alright guys, end of chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and Review_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	4. First

_This chapter is in the future! It is Kelli's first birthday!_

Kelli wobbled on her feet, walking slowly towards Abby and McGee who had their hands out ready to catch her. Kelli had just started walking and she was getting better every day. Ducky, Jimmy, and Ziva sat in lawn chairs towards Gibbs' back porch and Tony and Gibbs stood by the grill on the porch, getting food cooked. It was Kelli's first birthday, September 12th. Gibbs and Tony have been in a relationship since their first kiss four months ago, but the team didn't know about it yet. They were going to announce it today. Luckily, Kelli's first birthday was on a Saturday, and Gibbs' team got the weekend off thankfully.

"Alright everyone, hotdogs are cooked!" Tony shouted and everyone went to the homemade picnic table that Gibbs made specifically for this occasion with the help of Tony. Kelli wobbled over to Tony and he grabbed her, tossing her lightly in the air. Gibbs smiled at his lover and set the hotdogs on the picnic table along with condiments and chips and salad.

"Dada!" Kelli screamed and she laughed and giggled, kicking her little feet. Tony kissed her all over the face and smiled.

"My beautiful princess! Time to eat." Tony smiled. He grabbed the high chair from the kitchen with Kelli on his hip and sat the high chair at the end of the picnic table, setting her in it. Kelli giggled and waved to everyone who smiled and waited to eat until Gibbs and Tony sat down. Gibbs smiled at Kelli and kissed her forehead, cutting a hot dog up for her and giving her a cup of milk.

"Everyone?" Gibbs called out before he sat down. Tony and Gibbs stood on either side of Kelli's high chair, holding hands. Everyone looked towards both men and Tony looked to Gibbs. "We have an announcement to make." Gibbs said slowly and he nodded towards Tony.

"Jethro and I are in a relationship." Tony said bluntly. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and then cheers and congrats went around.

"About time!" Ducky said and everyone laughed. Kelli squealed and kicked her feet.

"Boff! Duck! Dada!" She squealed and smiled. Everyone laughed and Tony and Gibbs smiled at each other. Gibbs leaned over and kissed Tony gently on the lips, smiling and pulled away. Abby squealed.

"God you guys are so cute! So is my little princess! She called you 'boff' Gibbs!" She smiled.

"Alright everyone let's eat and do birthday presents for Kelli before she has to go to nap." Gibbs said, smiling and kissing Kelli's cheek. Everyone smiled and dug in to eat.

"How long have you two lovebirds been together?" Ducky asked and Tony smiled, putting a hotdog on his plate.

"Four months actually." Tony said and McGee almost choked on his food.

"Four months! And you're just now telling us!" Abby squealed and Gibbs chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder since she was sitting next to him. She pouted and slapped his arm, then reached over and hit Tony as well. Kelli giggled and smiled, then put a piece of hotdog in her mouth. She only had her front four teeth.

"We didn't know how you guys would react, but we thought it would be better as a family, and why not now." Gibbs said softly, chewing off a piece of his hotdog.

"Boff!" Kelli squealed and Gibbs turned towards her, smiling. "Daw." She said pointing to the hotdogs.

"Holy cow! You ate the whole thing? Where'd ya put it princess?" Gibbs said and tickled her belly. She laughed and patted her stomach, smiling and giggling. Tony smiled at his lover. Tony cut up another hotdog and put it on her plate.

"She's got her dad's appetite." Palmer chuckled a little and Tony nodded.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs said and smiled.

 **NCIS**

Tony and Gibbs put away Kelli's gifts in her bedroom, smiling as Kelli slept in the playpen peacefully in the downstairs guest room. Once everything was put away both men sat on the new comfortable couch from Tony's apartment that sat in the living room. Both men sighed and smiled.

"God she got a lot of stuff today. Coming from Jackson and the Gibbs' team." Tony said and Gibbs nodded. Jackson came down the weekend before with a gift, because this weekend he had plans. He loved Kelli with all his heart and got her a wonderful swing-set, with a slide that twirls around in circles. Kelli loved the slide.

"Ya know, we haven't talked about taking this a step further." Gibbs said softly, smiling a little and bringing Tony onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Mmm... True, we haven't." Tony mumbled. Gibbs kissed up Tony's neck, nipping a little along the way. Tony and Gibbs haven't tried to have sex yet, both nervous at how it would go. Tony moaned softly as Gibbs nipped his earlobe.

"God you're amazing." Gibbs whispered into his ear, kissing the shell of Tony's ear. Tony hummed softly, wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck and kissing his jawline. Gibbs moaned softly, grinding his already hard cock against Tony.

"Someone's ready." Tony smirked, waggling his eyebrows and pulled Gibbs down on the couch so Gibbs hovered over him. Gibbs smiled.

"C'mon." Gibbs got up off the couch and grabbed Tony's hand and the baby monitor and they both walked upstairs to the master bedroom. Gibbs walked backwards towards the bed, holding Tony's hands and smiled, kissing his lips deeply. Tony moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, gently pulling him onto the bed and kissing his neck, on a little spot that he knew drove Tony crazy. Tony whimpered softly, straddling Gibbs' hips and sat up straight. Tony started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off. Gibbs smiled and flipped them, pulling off his sweatshirt and t-shirt he had on. He leaned down to Tony's waist and used his teeth to unbutton Tony's jeans.

"God, that is the hottest thing ever." Tony whispered and watched as Gibbs unzipped his pants too with his teeth, smirking. Gibbs pulled his pants down and smiled up at Tony. Tony wasn't wearing boxers that day and Gibbs smiled.

"Commando huh?" Gibbs smiled and slowly ran a finger down Tony's thigh, kissing down his thigh. Tony shivered slightly and sighed, reveling in the feel.

"Yes." Tony mumbled. Gibbs smiled and crawled back up Tony's body, leaning down to kiss his lips softly and tenderly, leaving Tony writhe and moan beneath him. "Jethro..." Tony moaned and thrust up into Gibbs' hips.

"Hey now, let me." Gibbs mumbled softly, caressing Tony's cheek. Tony sighed softly and kissed Gibbs' lips hungrily, holding his neck and bringing him close. Gibbs moaned and held Tony's hip, bringing him closer. Tony ran his hands down Gibbs' chest and stomach, then unbuttoned Gibbs' pants, trying to kick them down. He let his fingers wrap around Gibbs' hard cock, slowly stroking and playing with the head. Gibbs moaned.

"God Gibbs...Please." Tony moaned, stroking faster and Gibbs put a hand on Tony's, stopping his movements.

"Hold on there cowboy." Gibbs smirked and reached into the side table, grabbing a bottle of lube. Tony smiled and pulled Gibbs close, kissing his lips gently.

"Make love to me Jethro." Tony said softly. Gibbs smiled and squirted some lube onto his fingers, lowering his fingers down to Tony's hole. He gently slid one finger in, pushing in and out. Tony gasped and whimpered, his head pushed back against the pillow. "God Jethro." Tony squeaked a little and Gibbs smiled.

"Relax okay?" Gibbs kissed Tony, deeply and passionately, but slow. He slowly pushed his finger in and out, slowly stretching Tony. He added another finger and kissed Tony deeper, slowly sliding his tongue against Tony's lips. Tony opened his mouth and welcomed Gibbs' tongue and their tongues danced together. Gibbs moaned and added the third finger, pushing in and out and smiling against his lips. Gibbs pulled back, panting and kissing down Tony's neck and chest. Tony panted and started to thrust back onto the fingers.

"Damn this feels good Jet." Tony moaned. Gibbs gently bit Tony's shoulder and slowly pulled his fingers out. Tony whimpered from the loss and looked up to Gibbs. Gibbs held up a condom and wiggled it.

"We need this?" Gibbs asked quietly and Tony shook his head.

"I want all of you." Tony whispered. Gibbs tossed the condom away and put more lube in his hands, slowly stroking his cock.

"Fuck...I can't wait to do this." Gibbs whispered. Tony moaned softly and kissed Gibbs. Gibbs kissed him back and slowly positioned himself against Tony's tight hole, moaning and gently pushing himself in. Tony moaned and thrust back gently, making Gibbs moan as he pushed himself into Tony. "Hold on." Gibbs said softly.

"Go all the way in. I'll be okay." Tony mumbled. Gibbs nodded softly. Gibbs pushed all the way in, moaning as he bottomed out. Tony squeaked a little and closed his eyes tightly. Gibbs and Tony panted in unison, waiting until both were adjusted. Tony nodded and Gibbs leaned down to kiss him.

"God you're tight." Gibbs said softly, pulling out and then pushing back in. Both men moaned and Gibbs created a steady pace, slow but building. "God Tone." Gibbs kissed Tony deeply, moaning softly and slowly moving his hand towards Tony's cock and smiled against Tony's lips. Gibbs gently stroked Tony's cock, causing him to gasp.

"Oh God...Jethro" Tony whimpered. Gibbs increased his pace, both with his hand and hips, creating an amazing fire between them. Tony panted and said, "Harder." Gibbs thrust harder, causing both to moan.

"Tony, I'm close..." Gibbs whispered, thrusting harder. Tony panted and nodded. Gibbs thrust a few more times, then came hard into Tony, and Tony gasped, coming hard between himself and Gibbs. Gibbs slowly pulled out, laying beside Tony and panting slowly, trying to catch his breath. Tony smiled and was also trying to catch his breath.

"Wow. Jet." Tony said smiling, turning his face towards Gibbs and taking his hand, squeezing it. Gibbs smiled and grabbed his shirt and cleaned himself and Tony up before they would lay next to each other. Tony took the shirt and tossed it in the hamper, then snuggled against Gibbs' back. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, smiling and kissing his neck. Tony hummed softly and smiled.

"That was amazing." Gibbs said into Tony's ear. "Can't wait to do that again." Gibbs smiled and chuckled against his skin. Tony sighed softly and smiled. "Hey Tony?" Gibbs asked, gently turning Tony around.

"Yeah?" Tony said and held himself up on his elbows.

"Wi-" Gibbs was interrupted by the baby monitor going loudly with Kelli giggling in the radio.

"Dada. Boff." She giggled through the radio and Gibbs sighed.

"I'll get her." Tony said smiling. He kissed Gibbs gently and put a clean pair of jeans on and walked downstairs. Gibbs sighed and leaned back. He turned towards the side table and pulled out a little velvet box. He opened the box and smiled at the ring set inside. The silver band with three emerald stones embedded in the band shined against the light.

 _Hey ;) Hope this was a good chapter! Quick update :)_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	5. Ring

_Last chapter my dears. I hope you have all enjoyed my story!_

Gibbs tapped his feet at the counter, waiting for Tony and Abby. Tony was upstairs, getting ready for their dinner date tonight, and Abby was going to watch Kelli. Kelli sat in her highchair eating her dinner: mac n cheese with oranges and apple juice. Kelli loved apple juice. She pushed her noodles around on the tray, giggling and spitting bubbles. Gibbs smiled and sighed softly, crossing his arms. He wore a navy blue button down with the sleeves rolled up with black jeans that fit and black dress shoes. Normally, Gibbs wouldn't dress so nice but this time was different. He was going to ask Tony to marry him. He knew it was time. He wanted to adopt Kelli as his own daughter, and wanted Tony to be with him forever. Gibbs grabbed the velvet box and put it in his coat next to him, making sure Tony wouldn't see it.

"Where's my beautiful niece?!" Abby shouted as she came in and closed the door. Gibbs smiled.

"Kitchen Abs." Gibbs said and Abby came in with bag in her hand. Gibbs sighed. "Abby that better not be clothes."

"No Gibbs, it's a blanket I made for Kelli! Looking hot by the way!" Abby said and hugged Gibbs around the neck, giving him a kiss to the cheek. Kelli slapped her tray and Abby and Gibbs turned to see a pouting Kelli. Abby laughed and kissed Kelli's cheek. Kelli giggled and continued to eat while watching the two adults.

"Blanket huh?" Gibbs said, leaning against the counter once more. Abby nodded and pulled out a black blanket with a pink and white skull in the middle, with a small bow. It was a crocheted blanket. Gibbs chuckled and smiled. "Thanks Abs. Kelli what do ya think?" Gibbs asked and Abby turned towards Kelli.

"Ub!" Kelli kicked her feet and held her hands out. A throat cleared and all three turned towards the door way. "Dada!" Kelli screamed and she held her hands out to Tony. Tony was dressed in a silk red button down with black dress pants and shoes. Gibbs stared at Tony and Abby giggled.

"Tony, I think Gibbs' jaw is gonna be dragging." Abby smiled and Tony chuckled, walking over to Gibbs and placed his hands on Gibbs' hips.

"Mmm. Maybe. Kelli what do you think of Gibbs?" Tony smiled, not looking away from Gibbs. Tony placed a kiss on Gibbs' lips, gently nipping his lip and pulling away.

"Dada." Kelli said and she wiggled in her chair, trying her best to get out of it. Tony chuckled and grabbed a wash cloth and started to clean her up.

"So, our dinner reservations at Simone's are at seven o'clock. We have dinner and then should be here by say ten tonight?" Tony said. Abby nodded and gently poked Gibbs.

"Gibbs you gonna say anything?" Abby asked. Gibbs shrugged and kissed Abby's cheek. He smiled at Kelli and kissed her cheek once Tony pulled her out of the high chair and had her all cleaned up.

"Dada and I will be back later okay? Auntie Abby is gonna watch you princess." Gibbs said in a slightly childish voice. Kelli giggled and kicked her feet as Tony held her. Tony kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Boff and I will be home baby girl." Tony smiled and handed her to Abby.

"Alright Kelli, ready to go play?" Abby asked and Kelli squirmed, trying to get down and once Abby put her down, Kelli was running away off to the living room. Abby chased her and the men followed her out, holding hands.

"Just make sure she's in bed by eight o' clock, dressed in pajamas and read to. Uhm, you have our numbers, she doesn't need a bottle..." Tony tapped his foot trying to think of anything else. Gibbs rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I think Abby can handle Kelli, Tone." Gibbs said, gently kissing his cheek. "Thanks again Abs." Gibbs smiled and winked at her. Abby knew what Gibbs' plan was.

"Of course. No problem. No shoo, go have fun love birds!" Abs said and she grabbed Kelli, tickling her belly and making her laugh. Kelli squirmed until Abby put her down again and she ran over to Gibbs and Tony. Tony knelt down and smiled, hugging Kelli tight, Kelli hugged him back.

"Ba, dada." Kelli said to Tony. She looked at Gibbs and Gibbs smiled. He saluted Kelli and she giggled giving a small salute back. Gibbs smiled and knelt down too, giving her a big hug.

"I love you Kelli." Gibbs said softly, kissing her cheeks and smiling. Kelli hugged Gibbs and licked Gibbs cheek, making him laugh lightly.

"Ba boff." Kelli smiled and ran to Abby and both of them turned to play with some of her new toys from her birthday party last week. Tony and Gibbs smiled and left the house smiling and holding hands.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs tapped his foot nervously under their table, holding his glass in his hands and biting his lip a little. They got their table but it was very busy that night. They have waited half an hour for their food so far but the waiter has told him that it should be out soon. Tony smiled sipping from his glass of chardonnay that Gibbs ordered, a full bottle's worth.

"You never did tell me Jethro, what's the special occasion?" Tony asked for the third time that evening. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders lightly, still tapping his foot but he put his glass down. Tony sighed and took Gibbs' hands, squeezing lightly and bringing his hands to his lips, kissing the knuckle. "Did I miss something?" Tony asked and Gibbs shook his head and sighed.

"Tony, I love you so much. Ever since Baltimore, we've been great friends, colleagues and now intimate partners. But, I want more than that." Gibbs paused a moment, smiling a little and fiddling with the pocket on his jacket, and slyly pulled out the two small boxes. Tony nodded for him to continue. "Ever since I met Kelli and you and I working together to help you with fatherhood, it's been wonderful. Hell, the best experience in my heart. So I have two questions for you Tony. And I hope it's a yes for both." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"Aw Jethro, so sweet." Tony smiled and blew Gibbs a kiss. Gibbs smiled and slid Tony the first box. Tony looked to Gibbs confused but opened it and gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. Inside the box was a emerald necklace in the shape of a heart, with a little note inside that read "To my daughter, Kelli." Tony's eyes watered and he looked up to Gibbs. "Are you asking what I think you're asking Jethro?" Tony choked up, trying to clear his throat.

"I want to adopt Kelli, to be a legal father to her. Tony, please?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. Gibbs stood up and hugged Tony, smiling and wiping his eyes. Tony kissed Gibbs gently on the cheek and hugged him tightly, then letting him go.

"Yes. Jethro yes." Tony nodded as he agreed. Gibbs sighed in relief and Tony put Gibbs at arm's length for a moment. "What was the other question, and so help me God you make me cry again!" Tony gently smacked Gibbs' shoulder and Gibbs chuckled softly.

"Tony, will you also take me last name? Will you marry me?" Gibbs said as he knelt down and pulled out the ring box, presenting it to Tony. Tony gasped and started to sob. Tony nodded and Gibbs jumped up, kissing him deeply and hugging him tightly. The waiter winked to Gibbs as he passed him and put down their plates of food, quickly walking away.

"God, yes. Yes!" Tony half shouted and Gibbs took his hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Tony sighed happily and kissed Gibbs again. "I love you so much Jethro Gibbs." Tony whispered into his ear, and Gibbs smiled, bringing him close.

"C'mon, let's eat, my _husband._ " Gibbs mumbled softly into Tony's ear.

 _Well folks, this is where I'd like to end it for now. I may add a sequel later on, but for now, this is where I want it to end. This chapter was severely short, but that's okay, because in the end, Gibbs got his Italian Stallion, and Tony got his Silver Fox. Good bye everyone! Review, Read, and Follow._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
